1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packaging techniques for integrated circuits and more particularly to techniques for providing improved cooling for a molded plastic integrated-circuit package.
2. Prior Art
Conventional molded-plastic packages for integrated circuits are inexpensively fabricated. However, conventional molded-plastic packages have problems with high power densities due to their limited heat-dissipation capabilities. To overcome these problem, prior approaches have used various types of heat sinks and heat spreaders, which are difficult to manufacture. In addition, because of the dissimilarity in the temperature coefficients of expansion for the different packaging and heat sinking materials, these configurations have seals of questionable reliability between the body of the package and the heat sinks or heat spreader.
Consequently, the need still exists for a technique for increasing the thermal dissipation of a standard molded-plastic package for an integrated-circuit die without using a heat sink and while still maintaining good reliability for the package.